


La Petite Répétition

by sn0wghost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie Lacroix is better in bed than you might think, Comedy, Does Lena Oxton is Gay?, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Funny, HAHAHA FORCED ORGASM OH MY GOD, Help I accidentally put my girlfriend into a Time Coma, I can't speak french so I googled some stuff, Quickies, Sex, There are just some situations your boss should never see you in, Would you call sex on a time loop a slow burner or a real quick one?, You'll get it when you read it I swear, ha. hahaha.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: The night had been going so well. Incredibly well, in fact, the best time they’d had … so how did it end up like this?





	La Petite Répétition

Amélie smirked, lips crooking against pale, freckled flesh before her teeth sank down; delighting in the mewls and moans they drew out, Lena’s hands tangling in her hair, the sheets, anywhere and everywhere that they could find purchase.

 

“P-please,” Lena panted, eyes wild and desperate, peering down at her lover, “I’m… I’m so close, Amé. Mnf! St-stop! Teasing!” The stuttered begging petered off to yet more delicious sounds, as the brunette’s request was granted. Hips bucking against her face, Amélie used her hands to pin down Lena’s thighs, savouring the taste, laughing gently as the noise picked up, and so did the shuddering of Lena’s body.

 

“F-fu - I’m gonna ….”

 

An eruption of blue light filled the room, knocking the taller woman back. Everything slowed down, giving her ample time to realise that Lena was nowhere to be found. Of course, they’d discussed the risks of the chronal accelerator taking on more than it could handle, but …

 

“Amé!” Lena’s cry ripped through the room as she reappeared, back in the middle of the bed, legs quivering and body shaking, the ripples of her pleasure audible even a block away. The sigh of relief was short lived, however.

 

Again, a flash of blue light, and Lena was gone, again with an admission to reaching her peak. What was going on?! Amélie’s initial reaction was clinical assessment, but this situation was enough to render the Talon deferrent into panic. Three, four, five times, this bizarre display continued; a blue pulse, distinct cries of orgasm, and then silence. Fuck.

 

There wasn’t a lot left to do, really. Not many options. What happened every other time something went wrong with the chronal accelerator? A call to Winston, a trip to wherever he was… although this time that wasn’t going to happen. Which meant… he would have to come here. Oh.

Lena’s cyclic orgasms weren’t coming to an end any time soon; where the fuck was her phone?! Merde, merde, merde!

 

A sigh of relief, as a quick rifle through the brunette’s bag brought up the god awful, ancient Nokia. Amelie could almost hear Lena’s smug voice telling her about the phone being ‘basically invincible’. Deft fingers scrolled through the contact list, finding “Winston” and smashing the call button before her brain could catch up and she could properly think about what a Bad Idea this would be.

 

“Lena, hello, what a surprise!” Winston’s gruff voice came through, and suddenly Amelie was hyper aware of her lovers noise, and the very obvious fact she was still incredibly, incredibly … naked. Both of them. Moving to the hall, she heard Winston speak again, “Lena? It is very early in the morning, are things okay?”

 

“U-uh,” The usually confident woman stuttered, pulling a blanket around herself, “Winston, it’s … Wido- … Amelie. Lena is fine! I mean… she isn’t… she’s … uh … _petite mort …_ _à l'eau … merde…”_

 

There was a cold silence on the other end of the phone; Winston’s murmur finally broke the nothingness, “Amelie, take your time. What has happened? Is Lena okay?”

 

Closing her eyes, the tall woman took a deep breath through her nose, straining an ear toward the bedroom, “There’s something wrong with her accelerator. She’s stuck in a rather … uncompromising loop.” Sending a silent prayer to the gods for Lena’s prior confession to her boss about their … rendezvous, Amelie continued, “I can’t move her, clothe her. I can’t … stop her from …” _orgasm._ The word was just short of falling from her mouth, until she caught herself, remembering that this was Winston, of all - uh - people.

 

“I … see,” Winston spoke up, “so I would need to come to her home? It’s just as well, I’m already in London. Of course, we would need to bring Angela…”

 

Balking at the idea, Amelie swallowed her anxieties and nodded, “But of course…” At least it would only be the two of them. And Angela was versed in Lena’s care, professional, it would be foolish to not allow her attendance given the current situation. Gathering herself, Amelie spoke again, “We’re at Lena’s apartment; the front door will be unlocked when you arrive. I … need some … coffee.”

 

“We shall be there shortly.”

 

“Au revoir.”

 

Leaving the phone on the table, and the blanket on the couch, Amelie traipsed back to the bedroom. Her silk shorts and small crop top didn’t leave a lot to the imagination, but given they hadn’t planning on entertaining tonight; it could hardly be helped. Grabbing a hoodie of Lena’s, to provide some modesty, she gave one last glance at her love and then made good on her want of caffeine. This was going to be one hell of a long night.

 

The kettle had just boiled, when there was a knock at the door, “It’s open!” she called, grabbing another two cups from the cupboard, “I’m in the kitchen.”  
Spooning coffee, Amelie started when she heard a very distinct accent. The southern drawl crept into the apartment as quickly as the man who owned it, shoes clacking agaisnt the lino.   
“The first time I’ve seen this place in a while,” Jesse remarked, entering the kitchen, “Ah, Widowmaker. Don’t reckon you could pull a few more cups out? Say… five more?”

 

“What the **fuck** ?” Amelie yelled, as more of the vigilante team poured into the tiny room, “Winston! What is _this_ ?”   
  
“Winston is busy,” Satya barked, cooly observing Amelie’s appearance, sneering, “Seeing to your … amour.”

 

Jesse, Satya, Jack, Hana, and Lúcio were now very clearly in Amelie’s line of sight. All but one of them with at least the decency to look sheepish. Satya looked ready to burn Amelie on the spot should she so much as breathe in the wrong direction.

 

“Again. What the fuck?” Amelia repeated, her voice icy, “Why are you here? Why are any of you here?” Turning from their glares, she procured a few more mugs, a spoonful of coffee in each one. Sugar and milk be damned. “What the fuck are you all doing in Lena’s apartment?” At the very least, the manual task stopped her hands and her voice from shaking. Another quick, silent prayer to the gods, for the foresight to put on a little more clothing, and Satya once again spoke up.

 

“ _Somebody_ was eaves dropping, a little too curious for her own good,” Hana’s squeak confirmed just who Satya was referencing, “We had, of course, all been suspicious for a while. Lena is not known for being particularly quiet, especially when excited about something.”

 

Amelie turned, handing the mugs over in turn, avoiding the steely gaze of her verbal assailant, “The front room is a lot more … comfortable. Shall we?” Turning on her heel, Amelie lead the way, until a cough bought her attention back behind her.

 

“Actually, Wido- .. Amelie …” Hana piped up, obviously nervous, “We uh… we were…”

 

“We’re going to assess the situation,” Jack finished, turning toward the bedroom - where at least Lena’s cries seemed to have calmed a little. The other members followed suit, with Amelie now bringing up the rear, protest dying on her lips as they all made short work of the flat’s small space.

 

Angela’s staff was a gentle yellow glow in the otherwise dark space, blinking on and off in time with Lena’s pulses; the strength she administered clearly giving some headway for Lena to fight the accelerator’s power.

It was quiet, aside from Winston’s occasional mutter, an instruction for Angela or Lena, sometimes the sound of metal against metal, when Lena’s presence in the room was long enough.

 

Those were the only sounds, for what seemed like hours, until Lucio burst into laughter. Holding his sides, bent double, tears streaming down his face. Hana was quick to follow, and the others were not much shorter after. Even Angela began to chuckle, keeping her eyes firmly on her patient, but a silent mirth shaking her shoulders. Amelie’s indignation threatened to pull her to blows; until she, too, began laughing with the group. The entire situation was ridiculous, and now it seemed that Lena was for the most part out of harms way, it seemed okay to let some of that go.

 

“So .. let me …” Jack spoke through the noise, “I just.. Let me understand … you … you were …” Cracking up again, the older man shook his head, clearly unable to finish. Hana picked up.

 

“You were fucking! And you were … so good …” the tears got the better off the gamer, too. Leaving Jesse to continue.

 

“She’s stuck in this … time loop … of … orga- I can’t. I’m sorry. I simply can’t.”

 

The blips were slowing even more now, and each time, Lena came around with a new expression of shock as she realised that she was “bollock naked” and surrounded by her crew. Of course, each exclamation of her embarrassment pulled forth more laughter from them all; until Angela, tears in her eyes, declared the bedroom a Medic Only zone.

 

Some time passed in silence, the ocassional chuckle still being drawn from the group, until Satya spoke again, “So, I suppose you and Lena are …” a grimace, a look of unadulterated disgusted, but she continued, “a couple?”

 

“A couple of idiots is what we are, luv!” Lena’s voice broke through the tension, as she entered the sitting room on shaking legs, Winston close behind and ready to catch her should she fall. Amelie’s relief was palpable, as she swept across the room and caught her love in an embrace. Placing kisses all over her face, Amelie only stopped at the sound of a cough behind her.

 

“Oh. I … forgot you were all here. I suppose, we owe you all - aside from Winston - an explanation.”

 

Tonight was definitely going to be a long one.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic was cooked up on the walk back from Tesco.


End file.
